Sevens
by illyna
Summary: Haymitch x Effie - short drabbles around the theme of sevens. First up - deadly sins.
1. Deadly: Ira

_**Ira**_

Haymitch hates the fucking Capitol with their messed up sensibilities, sheep mentality and glorification of the slaughter of children. His yearly trip is pure torture - the only way he can get himself through it is to drink up constantly and tear down as much of their crap as he can lay his hands on.

He works his way through one, two, three escorts before he's saddled with Effie Trinket. She's younger than the others with stars shining in her eyes as she meets her first real life victor. She makes him grind his teeth in anger. He's going to rip her to shreds and send her home crying.

She comes back the next year. She's a bloody stubborn wench, he'll give her that much.

* * *

_A little something to try and write...something..._


	2. Deadly: Acedia

_**Acedia**_

Effie Trinket does not understand Haymitch Abernathy.

She was so excited to meet her childhood hero; the boy she worshipped from afar for so long. To have the opportunity to work with him was a dream come true. Too late she noticed the other escorts sniggering behind their palms – she really should have taken the hint.

Never really one for violence outside of a viewscreen, it is surprisingly quickly that she finds her fingers itching to slap him out of his stupor.

"Are you not even going to speak to our tributes?"

"What's the point?" He takes a swallow of liquor and stares at her with hatred. "You killed them the day you chose them."


	3. Deadly: Superbia

_**Superbia**_

Mirror out on the table opposite him, she's reapplying her make-up, brushing more colour onto her cheekbones. The hues make him hurt, the pounding hangover just behind his eyes forcing them shut as his stomach threatens to heave.

She stands and straightens her outfit – he can hear the skirts rustling. He peeks at her through his lashes, not wanting to move any more than necessary. She's twirling, preening, practising her smile for the sponsors. He ignores the tantalisingly close curve of hip laced tight in red satin.

"You look like a fool, woman."

She glares down at him, smoothing the fabric of her dress. "No, actually I look fantastic, you slob."


	4. Deadly: Gula

******Gula**

"Hello Sir. Isn't our Miss Trinket a fine piece of ass?"

Effie turns red through a combination of embarrassment and anger as Haymitch drapes a heavy arm around her shoulders. He's roaring drunk, swaying dangerously against her. She feels light headed just from the radiating fumes.

The sponsor, so eager to speak to her five minutes ago, shifts nervously.

"Are you going to give Twelve money then?" Haymitch's smile is predatory; the businessman backs away.

"How much have you drank?"

"Two... three?" He turns away slightly to vomit on the carpet beside her feet. "Bottles, that is..."


	5. Deadly: Invidia

**Invidia**

It's incredible, he thinks, that Effie can be so ridiculously clueless about the world she lives in. She believes so ardently in righteousness of the Government. Absolutely nothing he can throw at her phases her in the slightest.

He believed in things once upon a time. He remembers when he was a small boy knowing that his father would keep him safe from all the monsters in the darkness. Then the mines claimed his father and the Hunger Games killed his family and his girl. Alcohol drowned out everything else good in his world.

Jealousy flares and twists low in his belly; he wishes he was Effie Trinket. He wants more than anything to have something he can put his trust in. He wants to believe.


	6. Deadly: Avaritia

******Avaritia**

Effie loves shoes more than anything else in Panem. Capitol Coture only made six pairs of this particular stiletto and as one of their current models she has managed to wrangle a pair from the designer himself. Wrapping the diamond enscruted creations in soft cotton, she places them gently on the shelf. All around her are hundreds more pairs organised by colour and height.

Her wardrobe is huge – she can lose herself for days in it, running her hands over the fabrics, trying on hairpieces, transforming herself into someone else. This is where she is something special.

She still craves more – the rarer and more outlandish the outfit the better. When people stare in wonder at her latest ensemble she basks in it; for the affection starved escort it is the closest thing she's ever felt to love.


	7. Deadly: Luxuria

**Luxuria**

Neither of them are sure how they got to this point; why they are still doing... this. It seemed a game to begin with, a double dare to see who would back down first. But now his hand is sliding up and under her skirt and she is rubbing against him and keening for more like a bitch on heat, and oh fuck it he's going to hell anyway, so little Miss Perfect Trinket may as well be dragged down with him.

He should not be enjoying this and she's certainly not meant to be such a willing a participant. As he thrusts himself into her; so tight, so wet, so wrong, he wonders to himself - why then, does this feel so... right?


End file.
